Matrix Reinstalled: German Author
by Hibiki1
Summary: Hibiki joins the cast


Matrix Reinstalled: German Author  
  
Caution: This is my first attempt of writing an english Matrix-Fanfiction. In the real I´m german and my knowledge of english is not the best.  
  
Hibiki, his real name is Joachim Katz, sat in front of his AMD Athlon, looking at the fanfiction.net website. In his left hand, he hold the mouse and scrolls the page down, his eyes were following the massive counts of words and he translates it in the same time, when he reads it.  
  
It was 6.15 p.m. as he opens an text editoring program, to write another fanfiction. But he closed it, because no idea had the interest to come to him. He was german and he hadn´t write an english story for fanfiction.net, only three german Ranma ½ FFs and some more on animexx.de.  
  
Outside of his home it begins to rain, and thick rain drops falls to the ground. But he didn´t recognize the sound of the rain drops that crushes on earth, because the only window to this room was closed.  
  
Through his glasses he discovered that no really interesting story was updated by his author and so he searches through the website for another good stories of another movies, animes and something.  
  
Now he had a job that he was doing through the day and he was happy about to find a job in those days, espacially in Germany. But working isn´t only a good thing. It robs you so much of time, that you doesn´t have enough to do more.  
  
His eyes begans to burn that he blinks a few times but it doesn´t go away.  
  
A few drops of cold water would make them go away, he thought and stood up, going to the bathroom and his meeting with the faucet.  
  
As he let the water run the phone begins to ring. Typical, was his next thought. That guy who calls at this time must be a weird one.  
  
But before he reaches the phone, his little sister grabs it and answers the call. "Daniela Katz", she spokes and then she gaves me the phone with the words: "It´s for you." Hibiki takes the phone and murmered: "Joachim Katz."  
  
"I have to tell you a few things, Mr. Katz." The voice was clear and dry and he could understand all siblings of the words. It was more unusual for english. And that voice was somehow familiar.  
  
"Good for you. But I don´t speak to people who don´t call their names. If you don´t give me a name I will shot the line. Is that clear?"  
  
"Clear. My name is Smith. Agent Smith."  
  
Oh man, he thought to himself and rolled his eyes. It´s a freak who imitates Agent Smith. Nah, now I have it for posting my phone number.  
  
"Good. Prove it. If you are, Agent Smith you must know the things I know." The voice he hears was not imitating, he swears it. The voice of Smith in the Matrix-Movies.  
  
"Okay. You are working for a support team in Sulz, Germany."  
  
"That´s not hot news. You can question anyone about it."  
  
"Your best book you read is Robert Ludlums The Matarese Circle."  
  
"Okay, you are getting warmer. But not warm enough to make me believe you."  
  
"Good." The voice lost his calm spoken tone and was getting angry. "You hate your schooltime in your home village, because of a few people. You finished the school this year with an average of 2,5 and you have an interest on conspiracy theories. You have made a story about conspiracy in one and a half year, but the file was lost after an crash from your old computer. After this you hadn´t brought it up to remake the story. And the date you choosed your nickname was the 14th February this year as you began to write the story 'Ranmas Abtritt'." The voice stopped and Hibiki let the information ran through his mind and he knows that all of this was correct.  
  
"You made a point. And what will you tell me?"  
  
"Come out. I am in front of your house to give you a present." Then there was a Click and Hibiki knew, that the line was shot.  
  
I am in front of your house.  
  
This sentence was like a mindbomb and without any overthinking Hibiki reaches the stairs and was down in record time. With more power as he wanted he opens the door and it crushed against the wall.  
  
Rain was pouring down like in the Revolutions-Trailer, his eyes search the meters in front of him and then he saw him.  
  
It was . . . HIM. There . . . in front of him stood the Agent. Agent SMITH!  
  
Both stared at each other, full knowing who the other was. The rain feels hard, but they didn´t recognize it.  
  
"What do you want, Smith?" questioned the fanfiction author.  
  
"Only to find the others."  
  
"The others", was the next question and Hibiki doesn´t understand.  
  
"Another fanfiction authors who writes about Matrix. You have to find them. Their names are written on the paper that is in your letterbox. Including a flight ticket to the land where they live."  
  
Hibiki looked back to the letterbox and then in the direction where Smith stands. Or better, had stand. There was nobody and after a few seconds of staring he walked back into his house - not until he opened the letterbox and tooked a envelop.  
  
He opens it and finds 8 names on this. These names are all belonged to fanfiction.net. And at this point he would start the searching.  
  
#######################################################  
  
He went back to his computer but before he do other things, he must be excused for the following time by the firm he is working. But the answer he had become was surprising. They had only said: "We know. It´s all done for your trip."  
  
School wouldn´t be a problem, because the firm has excused him. And the things they are doing was to easy for him.  
  
At this point he took a name of the list and send them an e-mail with the remark: Smith. And it didn´t took long to become an answer. Under the invitation to come was the adress of the house.  
  
This is easy, he thought and planned everything for the flight.  
  
#######################################################  
  
It was 11.03 a.m. local tims, as an seventeen year old boy left the Airport. The boy wears black jeans and a blue shirt that was covered by a darkblue colored trenchcoat. The sunglasses he wears had a color direction between black and brown. Hibiki has arrived.  
  
The only thing he had brought with, was an attaché case and a travelling bag. Cloths and this was in the travelling bag and things like an mobile phone and a laptop were in the attaché case. If he need other stuff he would buy it in shops, that was the best way to travel: little baggage.  
  
In his right hand he held the address of the house and at this time one of the drivers waves to him and questioned, if he could drive him to an address.  
  
"Okay, it´s this address you could bring me."  
  
The taxi driver brought the bag to the taxi and then they started.  
  
#######################################################  
  
The taxi drive was remained in silent and Hibiki was thankful for this. He make sure a plan how he would proceed, but it wasn´t easy to think about. The primary objects were to complicated to think about.  
  
Smith was real. That means the Matrix is real and he live in it.  
  
He was interested what the other authors know and how much.  
  
And there was another thing. Where should he sleep? But he put this off to another time. Now he must be prepared for this conversation that would follow.  
  
More than an half hour later they arrived.  
  
#######################################################  
  
Hibiki was excited of the large of this house, that he doesn´t want to start counting the rooms.  
  
He questioned the taxi driver if he could wait a few moments, but the driver disagreed with the remark he had to do more important things. So Hibiki decided to give him no tip. As he reached the door he rings the bell and it wasn´t ten seconds then the door was opened by a little girl, that must be thirteen or fourteen. Hibiki knows the girl. It was Chosen Shadow.  
  
"Hi. I´m Hibiki."  
  
"Yeah, the Smith thing. Hey, come in. The others are waiting. Oh I´m Chosen Shadow."  
  
"Good."  
  
Then they went inside and a young woman comes to them.  
  
"Oh you must be Hibiki. We´ve waited for you."  
  
"My plane was not in time, but they never are. And who are you?"  
  
"I´m Selina Enriquez."  
  
And without to lost a word they went to the living room, where the other authors were sitting and waiting. And before anyone of them could say a thing, Selina spoke: "May I have to introduce you the fanfiction author Hibiki from Germany."  
  
::END OF EPISODE:: 


End file.
